Problem Child
by McDiggity
Summary: Things have changed for the Titans over the years; names, age, and attitudes among them. However, recently things have been difficult for Garfield Logan. As he adapts to his biological and mental changes he becomes clumsy and... depressed. Will his friends be able to save him from himself, before he hurts himself and others beyond repair? Or Will the unthinkable happen? Please R
1. Chapter 1

3 years after the events of Things Change...

"Titans go!" a familiar command filled the tower as the speakers screamed.

Garfield heard those strong words, but recently they have only filled him with fear. It seemed strange, that after all these years of fighting with the team, he was becoming more of a danger to missions. Tripping in formation, losing a grip while carrying teammates, even missing the enemy completely and ramming his friends. It was taking real toll on his friends trust too. He had not only been a failure as a teammate, but even mundane tasks around the tower would get in his way.

"I'm a lost cause," he thought "I couldn't even catch Control Freak if I don't get my head in the game soon." He stared glumly into the ground as he jogged to the T-Car. He heard Cyborg jingle the keys and find the ignition. He smelled the gas as is left the tank and into the engine. He heard it turn, rumble, and pop as the pedal was pushed to rev it.

"Oh, my baby!" Cyborg triumphantly cheered. "Starts at the drop of a pin, like always!"

"No time for chit-chat Cy," Robin ordered "Changeling, hurry up and get in!" he stared down Garfield. He never got used to his new name, even though he had chosen it. Beast Boy just seemed too immature for someone who was becomming a man.

Suddenly, he smelled her breath. The plauging distraction that turned his head and made his feet float.

"He should stay, Nightwing." A low feminen voice said "He'll only get in the way."

The Changlings head floated at the smell and sound of her voice, but what Raven accused seemed to knock him hard in the gut.

"He's part of the team, so he'll fight with the team." The former boy wonder said, more out of kindness than trust. The enunciation was subtle, but his elf ears caught all emotion. He appreciated his leader standing up for him, but in the back of his mind Garfield knew the goth was right. He would probably just get in the way.

But, Gafield wasn't about to argue with his leader. He climbed into the back of the T-Car without another word. The engine roared and they speeded away to Jump City, activating the hover pads when they reached the ocean.

...

The warehouse they arrived at looked all but destroyed when it pulled into view. The whole area smelled of nasty chemicals and the air was laced with dust. Loud thumps, like an avalanche, sounded from the shadows, accompanied by a deadly green glow. The team cautiously exited their transport and gathered at the rubble that was once a wall. Nightwing walked ahead while the rest followed in formation.

The whole place seemed to cloud over Changelings senses. Only one thing stood out over the stench. He felt he could smell it from across the state. Raven. It was so strange, her smell seemed to be able to drive his attention from anything, no matter how mundane or difficult the task.

His ears picked up on a strange gurgle, along with splashing and other messy sounds. Garfield grabbed Nightwings shoulder and pointed past the corner to the irradiant green light.

"It sounds and smells like plasmus." he warned his leader "How should we do this?"

Nightwing touched a finger to his temple for a moment.

"Me, Cy, and Star will hit him from this side, you and Raven flank him from behind when we get his attention."

The team nodded and split up, with a mumbled complaint from Raven about her pair up. Garfield took no notice of what she said, for everything else about her was intoxicating. The way she smelled, how she strutted her walk, the silk shine of her hair... Wait... "I have a battle to win!" he shook the thoughts from his head "Focus!". He pinched himself mentally and ran over the plan once again. Raven, meanwhile, engulfed them both in her darkness and phased over to the other side of the warehouse.

"Don't fuck this up Beast Boy." Raven glared at him. But when he looked at her, all he could focus on was her beautiful amathyst eyes...

Garfield pinched himself again "It's Changeling." he murmured.

Raven only looked at him without any emotion, as she always seemed to.

Cyborgs sonic cannon boomed through the building. "BOO-YA!" came his voice from the distance. It wasn't until Starfire started peppering bolts at the purple goop monster that Plasmus finally charged into the pairs view. Show time. This time he wouldn't mess up, he would impress that beautiful girl and win the fight in glory.

Changling morphed into a cheetah and fully sprinted with a trail of darkness ready behind him. He lept towards the vile toxic purple monster and shifted to a rhino. The force of their impact splashed the goop everywhere, where it was quickly surrounded with dark energy and squished again. It was a perfect takedown. But at the green rhino flew through the air past the former plasmus (already sleeping and falling to the ground), he hit a smaller blue and black clad man. Horn impaling the victim.

"Nightwing!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nightwing!" the shouts roared as he fell to the ground with a hole in his side, gushing red all over the green titan in shock next to him.

"I didn't- I tried to- Shit, there's blood everywhere" the panicked shape shifter rambled as he tried his best to stunt the bleeding. Cyborg quickly brought out his wrist scanner and light began to trace the gaping hole below Nightwings ribs.

"You missed all his vital organs and arteries. He's still bleeding profusely and needs medical attention stat." Without a word raven knelt next to Changeling and placed her hands on his, sending her powers through them to heal as much of the wound as possible. Once the bleeding stopped, she turned to Garfield, fury in her eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking! You why do you have to be so reckless!" she yelled at him "I knew we shouldn't take you here! You just get in the way! What on Earth has you so distracted that you would barge through Plasmus and hit Nightwing!" Her worry and anger seemed to be fighting with eachother throughout everything she said.

Changeling flew back at what she said, confused at what he felt and as what to say. All he could do was push his legs to his chest and cry silently into his knees. The scene seemed to freeze in time. What was only minutes seemed like years to Garfield, every bit of which was filled with a mixture of horror and self-loathing. Raven was right, however cruel she was being. He should not have come, he's not worthy of being a Titan. This thought sat in his head for what felt like forever.

"Friend Raven, the Changeling is not at fault. He was simply trying to-" Cyborg cut Starfire off "I know accidents happen, but..." he directed his attention towards the former Beast Boy "What is wrong with you. You haven't been in the game for weeks. You're distracted by something and we deserve to know what."

The two girls joined Cyborg in staring down the shape shifter until he would talk. Starfire looked worried and concerned. Raven had a look of frustration, but in it was a hint of panic for the boy. Cyborg only looked like an interrogator with prying eyes, but not threatening.

Changeling raised his head from his knees. His black leggings hid the tears in the dark fabric, but his face betraying his quiet fit of guilt. His features were soaked and red from tears around his eyes, drool was slowly spilling from his mouth and mucus was falling from his nose. His friends were all taken aback at how quickly he made an emotional wreck of himself, and their faces switched from their previous forms to a look of pity. Garfield took notice of this and put his face back down, only mumbling "Can we please just do this at the tower?".

Cyborg rubbed the human half of his head and sighed. "All right," he gave in "but we all worry about you man." Raven surrounded Nightwings mostly healed body in her energy, but found she was absolutly drained. Starfire motioned her off and carefully picked up her leader to take him to the car, smiling as the boy rolled in her arms as if he was sleeping.

...

The med Bay was quiet when the girls and Cyborg came in to lay their leader in the care of the medical bunk. Changeling hadn't said a word to the others the whole ride back to the tower, or even turned and looked at them when asked question. He had only held his face in his hands. Once they had the tower in sight, he had morphed into a sparrow and quickly flew from the vehicle to the roof.

Once Nightwing was lain on the cot, Cyborg ordered over his shoulder "One of you go check on BB, I got this under control." In a seconds notice, Raven phased into the floor and a shadow flew across in the direction of Changelings room.

...

Garfield raised his head from his pillow that was soaked with tears. A familiar chill had startled him, and her smell was emanating from behind his door. He was always so entranced by her. Every detail already appeared in his mind. Raven knocked on his door. There was a pause. "Beast Boy?" He voice seemed gentler than usual, only his ears could have noticed it.

"What?" he replied after wiping his face with his towel to clean of his sadness as well as clear his mind.

"The others are worried about you. You kinda left us all in the car waiting for answers."

"I can't see them." he replied "And it's Changeling, not Beast Boy."

"What makes you think you can avoid this?" she demanded "Your actions got Nightwing hurt, BAD." Raven seemed angry, but he could smell the worry.

Raven continued to yell at the door for what seemed like a half hour, before she simply phased through the door. She grabbed Changeling by the skin of his neck, for he wasn't in a shirt, and pulled him into a standing position. "What is your problem?" Raven yelled in his face "Do you even care about any of us enough to give us answers?"

Garfield only stared into her eyes. His keen eyes picking up every beautiful detail of her iris'. That deep purple, the love that he had for that color grew every time he saw her. Oh how he wished he could understand why it was always her in his head. No matter how hard he tried, she was always there, in his thoughts.

"Well?" she shook him for answers.

All he could bring himself to do was turn his head down and gently push her away by her shoulders. It was then that she saw them. The light green lines that patterned his arms. Like a mother taking a something from her child she quickly grasped his forearms and turned the inside to face her. One was fresh, and much bigger that the others. Out of instinct she lay a hand on his wound, only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch them!" Changeling barked in her face. She stared back at his face shocked "What's with those cuts?" Garfield sensed the panic in her voice. "It's because I keep messing up." he barely mumbled. "I can't do this right now. Please leave." His knees buckled and Raven begrudgingly walked out of the room. Confusion and worry filled her scent in his nostrils.

The door closed behind Raven and Changeling heard her walk away down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I couldn't upload this sooner, week was very busy and I as out of town for literally all of it. I do apologize for the errors in my previous writings, they were somewhat done on the fly (on my phone) and were mainly just to get me in the habit of writing these. I will do to write these more correctly and with longer chapters. Regrettably this chapter is still short, but i didn't want to end the week without something for all of you. Only had time to write it today and yesterday :( but i will have more for you quickly. n another note, if you are interested in swapping ideas for stories, or have any recommended stories that are BBxRae PM me any time :)

* * *

The med bay doors slid open to reveal an emotionless Raven waltzing into the room, no green prisoner in tow. Cyborg sighed and glanced back at their leader. "I worry about that walking grass stain." He muttered. "What happened to him that he's not telling us?"

Starfire dropped her face in her hands. She felt like "Friend Beast Boy" had been disappearing from their lives slowly, ever since he changed his name to Changeling. "Why is our friend ignoring us?" Starfire weeped into her hands. "He is not the "cracker of wise" or the once happy friend we once had. He is... distant." Starfire let tears slip down her fingers as she continued to blather in her alien dialect.

The room was filling with sorrow. Sorrow for their leader, and for the one who will suffer for being the cause of it. The room seemed to echo everything Starfire yelled into her hands. Cyborg couldn't tell if they were curses or prayers. He knew what she was feeling about the former Beast Boy. He missed his best friend. Cyborg longed for the days when the little green shrimp would stink up the common room with his tofu cooking. He missed playing crazy games with his friend. He missed the movie nights filled with his laughter. What had happened to that boy? As Cyborg wondered, his attention was drawn back to the cold room.

Cyborg took notice that, throughout this whole time, Raven hadn't moved or spoken about what had happened in the Changelings room. He got up out of his chair by the medical bunk and walked in her direction, her blank gaze shifting to Cyborg as he did so. Once he was in front of her, he put both hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to his mouth. "What's your take on what's happened to BB?" He whispered. She didn't reply, but her look grew somber. She left his grasp and walked towards the door.

She stopped before the door as it opened. "Do you guys think I've been too harsh on him?" She asked, facing away. "Does it seem like I ate him?" Cyborg looked back at Starfire, who was still stricken with tears but had raised her face from the comfort of her hands. He turned back to answer Raven. "Yes you have been too harsh, no I don't think you hate him. But I think Changeling might." Ravens head dropped as she left the room, tears forming in her eyes.

The doors slipped shut and an eery moan could be heard in the hall, accompanied by the screen of the lock panel shattering.

...

Raven tried her best to control her emotions, finally stopping her crying only ten feet away from her room. She had never wanted to sound like she hated Changeling, she just was worried he would get hurt. Or worse. He hadn't been on his A game and it was dangerous, not just for him, for everyone. "What should I do? Apologise?" Raven thought out loud. "How would I go about doing it?" She opened her door and sat on her bed, looking through her gothic room.

...

Garfield sat in his room cradling his right arm. The cut seemed to sting unfathomably ever since Raven saw it. "Why did it have to be her?" He mumbled. "Why couldn't it have been anyone else?" He rubbed his thumb and forefinger on his eyes. It was times like this when he remembered Africa. He knew what he needed.

Garfield dropped to his floor and reached far under his bed, grabbing a small dirty radio that only had a casset slot. On the back was a worn marker written "Logan" to signify it's owner. He still smelled the African dirt on the thing, relaxing him into memories of his Dad and him sitting and listening to their mix tapes. He looked at the only tape he had left in the radio.

"Neil Young was always Papa Logans favorite." Garfield murmured, tears forming in his eyes. He turned on the machine, surprised the batteries still worked after all this time. Slowly the strum of guitar began to play "Old Man". He sat back on his bed, memories forming in the front of his mind, replaying his entire life in Africa.

_Old man, look at my life. I'm a lot like you were._

_Old man, look at my life. I'm a lot like you were._

Pictures of his family before this time flooded his brain. The further they got in time, the more somber they became. Eventually filling him with guilt over that final boat ride with them.

He pulled his hand up in front of his face. Slowly he reached and removed the black and purple glove that concealed it. Once it came off, it revealed the beast like claws, shimmering a very deep dark green and black. The boy then removed the other glove. He extended his fore finger, placing it on his left arm. The claws were sharp and tickled as he placed one against the soft flesh of his arm.

It was then that the alarm blared once again, throwing him out of his memories and into the voice of Cyborg on the intercom. "Titans, trouble!" he spoke evenly. Garfield sprinted out the door, barely giving it enough time to open and forgetting to even put back on his shirt and gloves. He quickly made his way to the roof and formed into an eagle, flying off towards the action in the city.

...

As the alarm stopped the halls filled faintly with song, emanating from Changelings room.

_Old man take a look at my life, I'm a lot like you! I need someone to love me the whole way through! Take one look in my eyes and you can tell that's true!..._

Raven briefly caught the music as she flew past his room towards the garage, noting that it was very distorted as if being played on an antique record player. She dropped the music from her thoughts and only focused on getting to the T-Car. As she reached the elevator, the door opened revealing only Cyborg. "Starfire will stay here and monitor Nightwing. My locator says Changeling is already on his way to the fight." Raven shot him a glare.

"He went alone?" She growled. "Is he trying to get himself hurt?" Or killed? The back of her mind offered.

"I don't know, but we need to get there now." Cyborg ordered.

Raven decided the T-Car wasn't fast enough and surrounded them both in her dark energy. With a quick complaint from Cyborg about the cold, she phased them through the walls and headed towards the city. As they were flying through the air Cyborg pulled up his wrist screen, analyzing the data flowing on it. "It looks to be Adonis in his were-beast form again." Cyborg spoke. "He's captured some women and fled to the forrest park. Our boy is on the scene now." Raven let a scowl form on her face as she pushed them faster towards Jump City National Park.

"Police believe there are five women. I'll try to help our BB. Raven, you sense for the women. Once you have them put to safety, I want you to get back to us and run defense." Cyborg ordered like a true tactician. Raven nodded as the park came into sight. "I'll put you down here." she mentioned as they came to a wide clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborg had been running for what felt like hours, but the computer half of his brain knew it was precisly twenty minutes and four seconds. He plainly see that there were disturbances on the ground and trees from beasts fighting. Seeing as how there were not any predators large enough to cause these huge gashes and footprints in the area, according to the Jump City National Park database, he could easily assume it was Changeling and Adonis' fighting that had created the damage. What a battle this must be for them. Cyborg thought, staring at the splintered trees and broken boulders as he sprinted by.

But even as his robotic mind was focused on tracking down the fight, his human concious worried deeply for Raven._ What had she seen?_ He wondered. _Am I missing something with Changeling?_ He truly worried for his old best friend, but what had he done to make Raven act the way she had? She had seemed somber, which is highly out of the ordinary for her. Showing any emotion is.

His thoughts were cut short when he reached a clearing that was distinctly more war torn than the rest of the forrest around it. There were streaks of blood in the trees and on the ground. Tufts of hair and flesh, some green others grey-brown. "This must be the center of their-" he was cut short by two massive figures flying from the trees to the center of the beast made clearing. The two were huge were-beasts and were tearing each other and everything between them apart.

Changeling was ripping at the others chest, not focusing on defense at all and his body showed it. There were gaping gashes across his body, causing his fur to be more mat red than the normal soft green. As Cyborg stood in shock, his laser eye observed that Changeling wasn't blocking even the easiest of attacks. It even seemed as though he was letting them hit. Hard. Though, Adonis didn't look much better in the way of things. Two of the claws on his right hand had broken off in the other were-beast and his right fang was broken, while the other was missing completely. But Changeling didn't seem to want to finish the fight, or even let the other quit. Cyborg observed as at one point Adonis had lost his footing, but instead the green beast didn't fall his opponent. He intentionally missed his next swing, opening his chest for a rapid series of slashes from his advisary.

Cyborg was shocked. He was more than shocked, he was scared. This wasn't like his friend at all. At least, not the one that he thought he knew. He wasn't about to have any more of it though. He redied his cannon and aimed at the back of Adonis. With a spectrum of sound, a blue wave crashed against the grey-brown were-beast cracking bones and pacifying him instantly, for Changeling had almost completely exausted him. Adonis fell hard to the forrest floor and revealed Changeling forming back to his human form behind him.

Changelings eyes were glazed over from wearyness and his shirtless body was riddled with slashes, bruises and burns the like. Blood and loose flesh caked his body. But even though he was practically torn to shreds, Cyborg noticed he was almost sadistically at ease. It felt like a rock was dropped in the metal mans stomach. "What... what the hell-" It was all Cyborg could say before the green Titan feel to the floor. Cyborg dashed over and scanned his body while simultaniously hitting the "Titan down" button on his communicator. Ravens voice filled his head. "What's going on?" She spoke evenly, but faster than normal. "BB is down! I repeat, BB is down!" His scanners indicated Changelings vitals were... below fatal.

Cyborg worked fast and effecient, extending a needle and tube from his shoulder, beginning a blood transfusion. Mixed with his blood were nanites to keep Changelings body from rejecting it. The tiny robots would also aid in the manufacture of his own cells. Cyborg placed a cold hand on Changelings chest. There was no heartbeat. Cyborgs fingers opened to reveal several electrodes. "CLEAR!" He screamed. A jolt shook the shape shifters body. His heart gave no response. "CLEAR!" Cyborg repeated. Once again, the boy jolted. His heart faintly puttered, then stopped again. "You selfish little prick! STAY WITH ME! CLEAR!" He zapped Changeling again. This jolt shook him hard enough to throw blood into the air, but his heart began thumping. Slowly at first, but with more vigor as the nanite blood reached it.

Raven floated from the opening in the trees above, staring at the once green, now matted red, boy on the ground. The metal man above him was covered in his blood. Raven couldn't believe the horror that was before her. "He's alive, for now. We need to get back to the tower now if we want him to survive." Cyborg ordered. "Don't worry about Adonis, i sent our coordinates to the authorities." With a nod, Raven surrounded them in their cold dark energy and did her best to teleport them to the city.

The group reappeared by the pier, close to the tower, but across the water from it. With a quick hail to the police boat patroling the sea, a weary Cyborg, an exhausted Raven, and a slumped Changeling between them crossed the way as the sky turned to night. Raven looked to the heavy form hanging between her and Cyborg with a frown on her forehead. She gripped his bare, bloody hand tightly. "Why do you do this to yourself?" She mumbled. If Cyborg heard, he didn't make it known. Raven had tears forming in her eyes once again, and as the half robot noticed, Raven blamed the sea air. He didn't pry further and not another word was said until they reached the med bay in the tower.

...

Starfire was asleep with her head resting on Nightwings chest, but she woke as Cyborg clunked across the room and began operating on something she couldn't see. She sat upright and rubbed the sleep from her eyes quickly, looking at their leaders peaceful face as he rested. Bushing her hand on his cheek, she rose from her spot and walked over to the quickly working Cyborg. She did not realize what he was doing until she looked over his shoulder and saw the lump that resembled "Friend Beast Boy". Starfire gasped and held back a weep. She had so many questions, but not the strength to ask past her shock. She stood there frozen, until she noticed Raven. The gothic hero had tears streaming down her face as she rubbed the matted sweat and blood hair of Changeling. Starfire could tell she was forming words with her mouth, but only making out parts like "you'll be OK" and "I don't hate you".

Starfire snapped to her senses and rushed over to the medical cart, filling it with every medicine and medical tool she could grab, then carted it over by the bunk where the red and green heap lay. "What happened?" Starfire managed to ask, but was only answered with murmurs of "Not now"and "We'll explain later". Worry built inside her. She felt helpless to her friends in operation, so she turned her attention back to Nightwing and held his hand. "We need you now Friend Robin." She muttered. "I need you. I am frightened for Friend Beast Boy." Her prayers were only answered by the squeezing of her hand by Nightwing. He was not awake, but he was still with her. It provided Starfire with enough strength to make it through the night.

...

Nightwing awoke to the sound of heart monitors chirping. He felt weak and tried to remember anything he could. _Plasmus!_ He thought, trying to rise. He was halted by a mass of red hair snoring on his chest. Nightwing also realized how much his side hurt. _Damn that's sharp. What the hell happened?_ He wondered. The former boy wonder looked around the room for answers. The room was bright white and very clean, filled with medicine chests and monitors. "I'm in the med bay." He observed out loud. He looked the other direction to the door and saw Cyborg on one of his backup chargers on the wall. "PSST!" He hissed at him, calling for attention. The half humans eye opened and the other began to flicker on. Cyborg glanced around the room to find his leader staring at him, questions filling his face.

A slight smirk found it's way to his face as he walked to Nightwings side, careful not to disturb the slumbering Tamerainian. "Welcome back." Cyborg spoke lowly. "It's been quite a ride this week."

"What happened Cy?" Nightwing pushed. "Why am I in here? Where's BB and Rae?"

"They're behind that curtain." As cyborg spoke, and gestured across the room, worry filled Nightwings face. "But before we talk about anything else, I need to ask you the standard stuff." Nightwing halfheartedly agreed.

The next thirty minutes were filled with questions about Nightwings physical and mental health. Cyborg asked about; if and where there was pain, what their leader remembered before and at the incident, and some more personal affects. Finally, Cyborgs endless stream of questions slowed to a halt. He took the time to go over everything on the monitors, as well as in his memory of what Nightwing answered and came to the conclusion that their leader would be ok. Cyborg sighed slight relief as he turned back to the bunk and sat.

Nightwing placed a hand on Starfires shoulder. Not to wake her, but simply because he felt like doing so. "Well, we've heard my end of things over and over, how about you tell me what happened.?" Nightwing calmly spoke. Cyborgs face dropped a bit and his mouth opened to speak. A few moments passed before he did, however.

"It was an accident." He began. Cyborg went over everything that had happened at the battle. He explained how Changeling had hit Plasmus from behind and flew through the air, into Nightwing. Nightwings face grew stern. He recalled the flash of green and crimson before he lost consciousness. "I guess I'll need to talk with him." Nightwing mumbled.

"That's going to take longer than you think." Cyborg spoke as he rose from his seat. The metal man walked around the bunk to the curtain as Nightwings face filled with curiosity and worry. Cyborg grabbed the curtain and began to slide it back. What was revealed scarred Nightwings gut. In the bunk across from him was someone with green eyes in full body gauze and casts on his left arm and leg. Nightwing though he was going to throw up.


	5. Chapter 5

If you are interested in following updates on this story, and future stories I write, follow me on my tumblr

* * *

It had been two days since Nightwing awoke. The team was still in shock from the fateful day that ended both of their friends into comatose. It was a real eye opener for the team, how fragile their existence was. Thankfully, Nightwing was making a steady recovery, already walking short distances and wheel-chairing throughout the tower. Starfire took full advantage of this, assisting her leader and love with everything she could outside of taking him in the bathroom. Cyborg had been playing nurse for the whole ordeal, receiving assistance from both of the girls for both of their respective boys. He had taken what happened in front of him especially hard, being the one who saw Changeling allow his foe to tear him to shreds. When Cyborg wasn't tending to the former Beast Boys bandages, he was quietly releasing his frustration in the weight room. The half robot hadn't been talking, more than necessary after finally explaining everything he witnessed to Nightwing. He didn't know what to make of their leaders decision.

Nightwing mentioned part of his opinion to Cyborg, and only Cyborg, after seeing the mummy resembling Changeling. He had said that Changeling was a danger to the team, and Cyborg didn't know what to make of it. Deep down he knew what was meant, but he refused to believe it. He knew that the former boy wonder was considering suspending his best friend. Or worse. The thought of it forced a tear into his eye as he drove himself to his limits, lifting as much as he could and destroying one training dummy after another. As Cyborg was lost in thought, the door slid open as a pair entered the room.

Starfire was pushing Nightwing over to his gymnastics bars, a false smile plastered onto her face in an attempt to raise his mood. She was assisting their leader a little against his will. She had tried to allow him to care for only himself, but watching him struggle to push the wheels through the winding halls was almost too much for her to bear. Besides, she was already following him everywhere. As she approached the bars Nightwing pushed hard on the armrests of his seat, shaking as he rose. The scene resembled a stubborn old man trying to answer the door. After receiving a hand to grab to and lift himself, he let the Tameranian lead him through his exercise.

Cyborg payed no attention to the others, for his thoughts were focused on Changeling. But as he went through his mental files in his head, he began to wonder what Ravens role was in all of this. She hadn't hardly left the med bay for anything other than her herbal tea, using the bathroom, and changing her clothes. And when she did, things seemed to break from her pent up emotions. The other day Cyborg had been eating cereal and the bowl exploded, releasing it's contents into his lap. He glared at the empath to his right as she ducked into the book she read while waiting on the water boiling. But instead of accusing her, Cyborg simply cleaned up, grabbed a new bowl, and continued as if nothing happened. Later, he had caught her rummaging through Changelings room, grabbing things from the floor and placing them in a box. His desire to avoid conflict let her continue seemingly undiscovered as she left the room and turned towards the med bay, box in hand.

Cyborg finally decided that today was the day he would break his unvowed silence. He desperately wanted to know what role the dark hero played in Changelings situation. He dropped his huge weights with a magnificent thud echoing through out the tower. Cyborg made his way to the door with a salute to the other two in the room and trudged down the hall. Starfire was the only of the two to acknowledge the metal man leaving, after which she turned to her leader and slowly began to speak. "Friend Robin?" He turned his head in question, ignoring the use of his old name. "What's on your mind Star?" He responded. Starfire stares at his plain mask for a minute. "Do you worry for our friend in the bay of medical?"

"What do you mean?" Nightwing interjected. "Of course I do, Changeling is in a coma. It'd be terrible not to worry." Starfire shook her head. "That is not what I have meant. He has never fought someone and fallen so far before, no matter the foe. I believe that there are other reasons he was harmed to the extent of now." Her eyes dropped as she spoke, forlorn with what she was considering. "And Friend Beast Boy would have never gone alone normally." The former boy wonder began to make his way back through the gymnastics bars, using them to support his walk. "Changeling is a more complicated person than you think." He recalled his background check on the green lad. "He lets his responsibility get to him more than anyone knows. I know we all remember him as the annoying jokester he was when we began this team, but inside... He's always been this way inside." Nightwing had always related to Changeling. The boy used to remind him much of himself when he fought alongside the Batman. Starfires eyes seemed to doubt Nightwings response, but did not question further. She simply looked to the ground and began walking over to the blue and black knight before her. She reached across the bars, placed a hand on his chest and pulled him close with the other, into a slight kiss.

...

Cyborg slowly moved in the direction of the med bay, knocking on the wall as he went. The slight patterned beat he had made kept him sane as he theorized what he would ask once he reached the clean room. He just wanted to know why. Why was Raven so affected by all of this? Why did it even happen? Why was his friend gone and replaced by this duplicate that looked, sounded, but didn't act like the old green bean? Why did things have to change? Why?

As Cyborg approached the door his stomach became upset. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the wrapped and cast form in the bed before him. While he was standing there he heard a constant mumble from the other end. Instead of simply entering, he gave a casual knock on the door. "What are you knocking for, come in." A sarcastic voice worded inside. He heard the rustle of paper as he opened the door and came in to see Raven sitting next to the bunk and a box of comic books. She had her hood up in an attempt to conceal the red of her face, but was unknowingly undone by the brightness of the room. Cyborg cast a finger to the container of comics. "Keeping our friend entertained I see." She blushed harder.

"I read that people in this state can still hear when you speak to them, so I'm trying to make his time here bearable." She gestured to the mummy wrapped Changeling on the bunk. "And I didn't have much in my room that I wanted to read to him." Cyborg remembered the last trip he had into her room, a slight chill running up his metal spine. "I can understand that." He quipped. "But since when did you care about his comfort miss 'throw him out a window'?" She winced at this and there was a pause. Cyborg brought a regretful hand to the human side of his head. "I'm sorry." He breathed heavily. "That was out of line, but I still want an answer." The room was dead silent as he waited. Eventually, Raven rose her head as a tear dropped down her cheek. "It's because it's my fault." She cried. A TV on the wall silently playing the news cracked down the middle with a flash of black. "I didn't act as his friend. I tried to push him from the team until he was better, but what he needed to get better was us!" She began to push on her head trying to stop her yelling emotions from breaking anything important as the curtain was ripped from the ceiling. Cyborg walked to her side, aware of the dangers surrounding them, and picked her up into a massive hug.

"It's not your fault." He tried to calm her. "This is the sort of thing you were trying to prevent. Maybe if he had listened to you he wouldn't be here." She began to stop the flow of tears as her words ceased. Cyborg put her down with a cough as if he were about to give a speech. He was. "Raven, no matter how cruel you have seemed, BB has always cared for you the most. Even if you hurt him physically for his jokes, or yelled at him for his pranks, he would always look to you if he wanted a friend for anything other than video games." He paused. "Raven, I don't know why, but he chose to work for your smile through thick and thin. Every time he had an idea that seemed fun around me it was 'I wonder if Raven would like it' or 'I hope Raven will join us'. And BB knows deep down that you care, no matter how tough or hurtful it is, he knows that you are his friend." Cyborg was followed by complete silence for a minute as his speech sank in. She realized how much Changeling had changed, and how unaware Cyborg was of it. A frown pursed her lips as she spoke.

"BB... Your friend, has changed Cy. He doesn't act like that anymore. Just as his name changed, so has his attitude. He's not the kid we all knew once long ago, he is Changeling. He hasn't acted like anything you said for two years now. He doesn't joke around me anymore, he hasn't for two years. The day he changed his name, his whole persona changed for me. He wouldn't pay me any attention, or bother me with questions. I don't know why he stopped. I liked it at first, but I miss it now. I think I may have even taken out my frustration on him about it too." She had streams running on her face once again. "I wasn't acting as his friend and it drove him into this! He was my friend and I lead him to hurting himself like this!"

Cyborg was taken aback by her yelling. "You don't know tha-" "I walked in on him with his arm cut open! He hurt himself because of ME! He wouldn't even let me heal it! Why would he want to hurt like that!?" She fell to the ground as all the medicine cabinet doors flew off their hinges. Cyborgs eye was open wider than he thought possible. He didn't know what to think, he could only stand there gawking at the smaller girl on the floor. He couldn't tell if she was sad or insane. She was in a heap on the ground, when he finally moved over and placed a cold, metal hand on the shoulder of her back. Her incessant weeping slowly stopped, and once the room was quiet again, he left without another word.

...

The common room was uncomfortably quiet the following morning as the three Titans; Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg ate breakfast. It was the first time since the incident, now seven days ago, that they had made a full breakfast with eggs, pancakes, and fresh juice. The three of them agreed that their minimal breakfasts of pop-tarts and cereal hadn't been enough to fuel the team. So, in a minor attempt to lighten the mood around the tower, Cyborg began making pancakes in the shape of cartoon characters. He was extra sure to serve each of the titans with a smile, but when Raven simply stared at hers and mentioned her lack of appetite... It took a toll on the happiness in Cyborgs heart. And once Cyborgs mood was down, so was the mood of the other two. No matter the effort, they all missed their friend and wished he would wake.

As Raven made her way back to the med bay, she passed his room and decided to look for more things to comfort her mummy wrapped friend. She looked at the chrome backed plate that extended over the former title of "Beast Boy" to have it read "Changeling". She reached up and touched the bolded letters, feeling across the ridges of his name. Eventually she opened the door and begin her search for Changelings things. As she went through the items scattered on his desk and floor, all she could find were clothes and magazines. Raven had found and read him all of his comics already, so her search for more was in vain. Finally her search brought her to his bed, which was supprisingly cleaner than the rest of his room, though it was littered with green fur shed from many a species. When she couldn't find any sort of toy her attention was brought to a small, dirty radio with only a few worn buttons and a casset tray in the front. Upon further observation she noticed that the name "Logan" was spelled across the back. She paid it little attention however, as she was frustrated when the device refused to turn on.

"Maybe Cyborg will know what's wrong with it?" Raven thought out loud.

"It's out of juice." A voice came from the door, which she failed to sense open. Raven jumped at her discovery to turn and see the Titan in her questions. Cyborg had a slight smirk on his face. It grew to a smile as he put a metal hand on the back of his head. "Let me see the type of battery it takes." He held a hand forward and Raven surrendered the radio she had been holding close to her chest. Cyborgs fingers were quick to find the battery door and pop it open. He made a slightly disgusted face as he turned it around to reveal the C batteries had leaked at one point as there was brownish yellow crust around them. "Let's head over to my room and I'll clean this thing up." Cyborg walked down the hall as a sheepish Raven followed him to a familiar room.

The place was always quite a technical sight, Cyborgs room. Monitors the size of a small car decorated each wall; monitoring his specs, controlling the environment of the tower, linking to the Titan mainframe, and one was set up strictly for entertainment. The only structures that were in the room were Cyborgs repair and charging bed, as well as his workbench which quickly had the large man sitting and cleaning the battery compartment of an old radio. As well as cleaning the old dirt and dust built up on the surface. Eventually, Cyborg gave the whole device a thumbs up as he placed the large, new batteries in their proper place. Ravens face lit up as his prosthetic hand pushed a button and the red light flickered on. He pushed another button and the machine began to whir with excitement. Once the noise stopped, Cyborg held the device out to Raven stating "It's all ready to play the tape, I rewound it an everything for you." With a quick nod of her head, Raven once again made her way to Changelings side.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't forget to follow my Tumblr. You can find it on my profile page.

* * *

Garfield's deep slumber was disturbed when he heard the ever familiar strum of guitar. The boy felt he had no strength or memory of where he was and panic began to set in. As he lay there, comprehending where he was, the memorable lyrics of "Old Man" by Neil Young began to ring in his ears.

_Old man, look at my life. I'm a lot like you were._

_Old man, look at my life. I'm a lot like you were..._

Familiarity began to set in as he believed he was in his room. Yet something wasn't right. The familiar musk of his den was avoiding his nose. It was replaced instead by a light scent of lavender and iron ink. Garfield didn't know why, but the smell made his chest yearn for something. He tried his best to open his eyes, as to observe the situation, but only achieved in creating a headache that burned and stung his brain as his facial muscles strained. As this pain struck his mind went blank, only rendering the familiar lyrics of the song playing near him.

_Old man, look at my life. Twenty four and yet there's so much more. Live alone in a paradise that makes me think of two. Love loss, such a cost. Give me things that won't get lost, like a coin that won't get tossed rolling home to you..._

As the strumming of the guitar became more intense, so returned his thoughts. He began to realize how paralyzing the pain he was in was. He felt as though he fell into a blender and was then processed into ground Beast Boy. Memories of what he had done began to flood in as the song continued. These vivid recollections were accompanied by guilt driving into his gut as he realized how far he had fallen. His heart began to race with self loathing, causing the heart monitor beeping behind the music to increase in pace. It wasn't quite an alarming change, so no bells or warnings went off. In an attempt to calm himself he focused souly on the beautiful tones emanating to his right.

_Old man, take a look at my life, I'm a lot like you! I need someone to love me the whole day through! Have one look in my eyes and you can tell-_

"Wow BB, I didn't expect this kind of music to come from your room." A familiar, friendly voice distracted from the music.

"Yeah, I expected dub-step or some crazy guitar riffs. Not folk rock." Another low, feminine voice deadpanned. This voice sent chills through his spine once he accompanied it with the smell in his sinus'.

_Cyborg and... Raven?_ A panicked voice in his head spoke. His heart beat faster at the realization of her company. Faster than was safe. The monitor next to his bed began a siren. Garfield heard the radio drop out of hearing as panicked hands pushed buttons and moved it out of the way. "His heart is racing dangerously!" Cyborgs voice rang through the space. "I need morphine NOW! He can't be in this state yet. Hurry Raven!" Garfield heard a quick feminine grunt mixed with heavy breathing.

Something bumped into his bed, shaking him slightly and driving a throbbing pain into his being. "BB, I need you to calm down! Raven is going to get the others!" Cyborg commanded his friend. At the mere mention of her leaving, his heart began to slow. In a minutes time he was back to the state of before. His heart steadily beeped on the monitor and he heard a puzzled grunt from his friend next to him. "What on earth? How did you calm down so quick? I haven't even applied the morphine to your IV." Finally, as if it wasn't obvious before, Garfield realized he was in the med bay. Guilt once again filled his heart as a single tear found its way to the bandages across his face. His friends must be sick with worry.

...

Raven ran as fast as she could to the common room, her cloak billowing at the speed she was moving. Had she not been in a panicked state she would have simply teleported to the couch where Starfire and a hobbled Nightwing sat. The halls were echoing each step in her ears, as if taunting her efforts. She felt as though no matter how hard she ran, the distance wasn't closing between her and her friends. It felt like forever before she reached the common room door.

Upon it's sliding open, a pair of emerald eyes found their way to the worry stricken face of Raven. Wordlessly, Starfire scooped up Nightwing into his wheelchair. Nightwing protested the whole way until he glanced at the stricken amethyst eyes nearing his position. "What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"Beast Boy's in trouble! We need you guys in the med bay now! Hurry!" Raven spoke in an irregular tone for her normal self. Starfires eyes narrowed as she began flying with her crippled passenger in front. The speed of their travel wearing down quickly on the axle of Nightwings seat. The dark heroin, finally somewhat to her senses, flew at the tail of her comrades ahead of her. The noise of grease-less wheels squeaked through the hall, gnawing at the eardrums of the three Titans. This trip took nowhere near as long, and they were outside the med bay doors in no time. But instead of being let inside when the door opened, Cyborg blocked the whole way with a relieved and confused expression.

"Wait here guys, something isn't right." Cyborg began. "Seconds after Raven left the room, our boy here calmed right down."

"Well, that's to be expected with the application of morphine-" Nightwings observations were cut off with a hand from Cyborg.

"Without the use of any sort of drug to calm him." The metal man interjected. The whole tower seemed to drown out as everyone turned their attention to Raven. "What?" She spoke evenly. Cyborg brought a finger to his head. "Call it a hunch," He breathed hard. "But I feel the attack was somehow related to you." Ravens face went pale as she thought her heart stopped. Starfire gasped in surprise, causing the apprehension to rise in the room. Instead of face this accusation, Raven decided to run to the safety of her room.

...

Garfield had heard everything past the doors of the med bay. His chest was heavier with guilt than it had ever been. He had never wanted to bring this to the team, all this pain. He felt a hate for himself boiling inside the deepest parts of himself. Once again, he thought how undeserving of the title of Titan he was. What had driven Garfield to this? What had him so desperate for...release? The boy heard the door sheath into the wall and two sets of footsteps came in, accompanied by the sound of rubber squeaking on the clean tile. Three familiar scents wafted to his nose, which he identified as Starfire, Nightwing, and Cyborg. The room was silent for a while as the steps stopped close to him. Garfield heard an exasperated sigh as Starfire began to speak.

"Friend Beast B-... Changeling. We have come to do the attempt at comforting." Garfield, though incapacitated, could feel Nightwings eyes judging him. Starfire continued. "I am not so good at the reading of comics or the operating of the music, like Raven." Garfield's heart sank at the mention of her. "But I hope the company of all your friends is enough to help with the bearing of your pain." Starfire was always so kind. A stronger voice took lead as Nightwing placed a hand on the bed near Garfield's shoulder.

"Changeling, you don't need to worry about us. I know you can hear us and I understand you are in a lot of pain. While you are here, I want you to consider your reasons and an explanation for us. Why you did what you did, and what's been going on in your head." Nightwing paused, creating a longing silence in the room. Only he seemed able to do that. "Your future at this tower may depend on it." Nightwings voice carried off, silent to the point as Garfield could only hear it. He knew Nightwing was serious, and Garfield didn't doubt his judgement. But the more he thought about it, the more Garfield realized that being a Titan was the only thing worth living for in his life. Just the thought of not being on this team shot an arrow through his vital organs. Internally, Garfield was crying and mourning. He didn't want to lose his everything. He wanted his home to change back to the way it was before he began hurting himself. Another unnoticed tear found its way to the bandages on his face.

Silent hours passed as his friends simply sat at his side, shifting uncomfortably at times. Garfield appreciated that his friends cared, but at the same time he wished they would leave him in peace. He didn't enjoy their unknown taunting of his silence. He so badly wanted to cry to his friends in apology. To look in their eyes and hold them close as his friends, but his unwilling body froze him to the bed muted. Eventually, Starfire wheeled out a sleeping Nightwing as Cyborg walked over to his charger mounted on the wall. Peace finally filled Garfield's mind as he returned into the mental abyss that was his sleep.

...

As the darkness in her own room filled her mind, Raven was sprawled out across her bed wondering what had her acting this way for the green Titan. She found it strange that she couldn't see herself acting this way for her other teammates, much less having a fit when she apparently couldn't be around them. For reasons unknown to her, Raven felt obligated to help Changeling with his current struggle. She wanted to do everything in her power to make his time in the med bay as bearable as possible. But why only for him? Before he had never seemed to have any effect on her, other than annoyance. Raven wished she could just hate him like she used too, but after everything they've gone through... He was the only one to ever truly comfort her, no matter how cruel she treated him...

Raven was struck by guilt as she remember what she witnessed Changeling doing. How SHE had pushed him to punishing himself. As these thoughts crossed her mind, sickness built in her stomach and her body began to heave. The stress was too much for her as she tried to make it in the bathroom, but only found she could hold her vomit until the hall. Raven emptied her contents onto the floor, mostly liquid as she had only had tea recently.

While the convulsing had stopped and her gut was finally settled, the thought sat in her mind of the pain he endured. The pain Changeling CHOSE to endure as punishment for himself. But to Raven it seemed more punishment to the team, for they pushed and pried at him instead of letting him be trusted. He must have felt no choice but to lock himself away. In a lot of ways, her teammate reminded Raven of herself. Albeit annoying and corny, but he hid his true emotions to everyone around him. Raven realized that the treatment really sucked on the other end of it. It made her realize how little she knew about her friend, if she had the right to call him that.

Raven heard one of her mirrors break in her room from her emotions coursing through her. It snapped her back into focus as she cleaned the mess in the hall with her powers. Walking back into her room, she saw the shattered culprit scattered across the floor. Raven looked at her broken reflection with only scrutiny and hate. The young woman she saw in the shards on the floor seemed truly stricken with sorrow, and Raven hated that she wouldn't make the emotion disappear. No that she couldn't, but that she refused to not feel for Changeling. For Garfield. Raven gave up and reached down to clean up the glass and, grabbing one long angular shard, became distracted with the sharpness of it. She began running her finger from the smooth of it to the tip which glinted an idea in her head.

Almost in a daze, Raven began recreating what she saw in Changelings room that fateful night. Slowly and without thought, the shard reached her arm as she felt the surface of skin scream at it. She began to push and tightness built in her arm. With a faint give of pressure, pain shot strait to her head sending a terrified yelp out of her throat. The shard was quickly pulled away as it ended up on the floor as Raven grasped her arm. She couldn't believe what she just did as she clutched her arm. Raven couldn't believe that Changeling had done that to himself to the extent she saw. The dark Titan had only broken the skin and she was searing with pain in the tender of her arm. The valley in Changelings arm, as well as the scars and other healing cuts, had been easily triple the size of the scratch on hers. A torrent of tears cleansed her face once again.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized to the air. "I'm so sorry Garfield."

Raven felt an overwhelming need for sleep grow as she healed her small wound. As she finished she floated up into the air towards her large bed, her cloak dis-ornamenting her shoulders as she sprawled out. Raven fell to the comforter with a soft thud. She was exhausted and wanted to be at full strength again for tomorrow when she visited... wait... Raven wouldn't be allowed to see her friend tomorrow.

The night quieted in the tower, a truly emotional day coming to a close.


	7. Chapter 7

Garfield's bandages warmed in the morning sun that shone on them. He awoke with a pleasing comfort, but he soon remembered his lack of strength and ability to move. Garfield was conscious, but that was all he had going for him. His stomach growled hard at the lack of filling shooting pain throughout his gut. Garfield wished he could eat, but he couldn't move at all so he simply let the pain throb through his body. Eventually the sound and feeling dissipated, earning a mental sigh of relief from him. As the boy continued to lay there his ears picked on the light sliding of the door. The approaching, heavy footsteps earned his full attention.

"Good morning bro." Cyborg casually spoke. Garfield was relieved to have someone with him who was familiar with what he liked. The metal man slowly approached his bed, grabbing a seat at the side, and leaned against the cushion at Garfield's right.

"How are we feeling today?"

_Terrible..._ Thought the green hero, hearing Cyborg rip at a piece of paper printing nearby.

"Hmm... Says your vitals are picking up. Also says you got increased brain activity. You awake in there BB?"

_Changeling..._ Garfield tried his best to correct him. He felt his friend lay a hand across his forehead, rubbing as gently as he could at the shape shifters hair. He wished he could at least speak to his friend, give him some comfort as he worried endlessly beside him. Garfield heard his friend release a sigh of frustration as he got up and walked out of the room with a quick "I'll be back." He was once again alone.

The incapacitated Titan felt the silence gnaw at his bones. Garfield couldn't imagine taking much more of this, so he made a vow to at least find the strength to open his eyes today. No matter how much it hurt. He had to at least give his friends some small comfort. Show them that he was really there listening to them. Maybe then they would stay? Maybe then he would see her again? Oh, how badly he wanted to see Raven. With her in mind Garfield began focusing his strength, what little he had, into his eyelids. They had to open eventually, and the pain could only do so much to stop him.

Hours would pass as the shape shifting Titan struggled with his self given quest. Garfield was so focused that he never noticed the chill of HER energy checking on him, or the door opening again to his large, heavy friend. A light thump on his lap woke him from his trance. Garfield felt the similar shape and weight of a controller sitting on his thighs. Static was heard as plugs were placed into the TV across the room. What is Cyborg doing? It finally dawned on him when he heard the familiar hum of their racing games title screen. "F-Zero GX" An announcers voice rang out. Garfield was filled with an unknown feeling as Cyborg pretended to play against his friend. He didn't know whether to cry or be glad. Cyborg kept taunting him as he played the course and acted mad whenever something or someone would knock him back, pretending to blame Garfield. It felt like years ago when he would play these games with his friend all the time.

The green mummy was still, listening to his teammate for a good three races before continuing his attempts at opening his eyes. Finally, one of his eyes opened a sliver, shooting a pain of bright light at his retina. After opening one of his eyes, Garfield found it particularly easy to crack open the other. He couldn't open them much, but he could at least see his best friends form hunched toward the TV. Satisfied with the use of his new found ability, the boy watched Cyborg play for a good few hours. Until the metal man grew bored and turned around, awe striking his eyes when he noticed the two green orbs now observing him. The room fell silent as Cyborg reached a hand forward, as if trying to see how close Garfield was. Once the green boy blinked, a large grin enveloping his face.

"DUDE!" He screamed at the body staring at him. "Are you really awake?" Garfield blinked in response at this. If Cyborgs smile could have been any bigger, it would have been. Suddenly his face went serious as he picked up the clipboard by his friends head. Cyborg began asking questions using pictures and blinking "yes" or "no" to identify Garfield's condition. The boys heart sunk when Cyborg slouched at learning how difficult it was to simply open his eyes. But just as quickly as the half robot was sad, his mood changed to excitement as he left to go tell the other Titans. Once the large technician was out of sight, Garfield's eyes slowly drifted across the room. They stopped drifting when he came across a large cardboard box filled with what looked like all of his comics. But Garfield never kept track of his comics, did he? No, he always just left them where he was reading them in his room, where they would eventually get buried in a mess of clothes. So who took the time to gather all of his comics? He also realized that whoever it was must have brought his radio in here, although he didn't see it. But who was it?

His questions were halted as three familiar warriors entered the room. Among them, Raven wasn't seen. "Cyborg has given us the most glorious of news friend Beast B- Changeling!" Starfire couldn't seem to hold down her volume, even though Nightwing and Cyborg held hands to her mouth. "Is it true that you are the up and awake? Why do you not speak? Are you infected by the Blorp Worms?" He questions wouldn't cease until Cyborg put his hand in her mouth. "Stop being so loud." Cyborg spoke. "He has only enough strength to open his eyes, don't make this hard on him."

Starfire looked confused. "But how is it that friend Changeling answered all of your questions?" Cyborg put a finger to his mouth, shushing her questions. "I'm only asking him yes or no questions. I used the pictures here to help him inform me of everything else. Watch." Cyborg turned to Garfield. "Is Starfire being a little too loud right now?" To this Garfield blinked twice, the signal for yes. "See Star? He blinked twice, which means yes. You are being too loud." Starfire gained a look of understanding and closed her mouth tight, a slight blush of embarrassment forming on her cheeks.

Their conversations continued for hours, causing Garfield's eyes to grow weary with exhaustion. Eventually Nightwings perceptive vision deducted how tired their teammate was and ordered everyone out, following behind in suit to his wheelchair. The leader was recovering quickly, but could still only walk so far. Garfield saw the door click behind his friends as the lights shut off. Very quickly, a heaviness fell across Garfield's body bringing with it the promise of rest.

...

Three days had passed since Raven had last seen Changeling (Two since he had awoken). She hadn't left her room, even when her friends had knocked loudly. Instead of interacting with the world, all she wanted was to drown out the pain and discomfort. She had locked her door and plugged her ears with her MP3 player, blaring Linkin Park into her brain. Bu even though she had locked herself away from it, she was still worried about her friend in the med bay. Every once in a while Raven would reach out for his aura, just for the sake of feeling it. Most of the time she spent sitting in there she would meditate into Nevermore, the dreamscape of her mind. But she would push all emotions away from her as she did it as to keep the quiet peace in her mind. Today, however, she felt quite alone. She wanted to talk with someone, even if it was just an imaginary figment of her emotions.

Raven pulled her legs close in the lotus position and began levitating. Her hand mirror found its way from her dresser to her hand, flying across the room. The sorceress held the mirror in front of her, chanting her mantra. Slowly, a shadow of herself flew into the mirror. On the mirror, images flashed of a dark and spacey landscape. A pale teen with amethyst eyes was seen manifesting.

Raven peered around her mind before summoning all of her known emotions. Cautiously, Timid peeked out from behind a rock, from which Brave leaped up and off of. Knowledge opened a secret entrance from a tree, Wisdom in tow. The rest manifested in similar ways, each one reflecting their feelings. Eventually everyone had gathered. "Can someone tell me what's so damn important?" Rude was the first to speak. Her words were met with a cheer of confusion and other questions. Nevermore echoed loudly as an argument broke out. "Shut up before I kill you all!" Rage screamed above the crowd. The chatter quickly ceased as the red draped emoticlone went forward to stand in front of the true Raven. Rage reached forward and grabbed her by the front of her leotard, lifting her close in the air. "What is wrong with you!" The red clad Raven growled in her face. Raven was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Actually I don't!"

Anger filled her face more. "Why won't you go see BEAST BOY!"

Raven froze. Rage was mad at her for not seeing... Beast Boy? "His name is Changeling." She muttered.

"I liked BEAST BOY better that CHANGELING!" She screamed. "Now stop dodging what needs to be done and go see him!" Rage pointed at the other emotions. "Do it so these bitches SHUT UP!" Rage threw the true Raven over the edge of Nevermore. As she was falling she disintegrated from there, out of the mirror, and to her body. Raven collapsed from the stress she suddenly felt. She knew she couldn't see him with the others around so she'd have to wait for dusk. Until then she would meditate in the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

The day seemed to linger on and on in the humming, blanch white room that was the med bay. Garfield lay listening to the droning noise that filled his mind with anticipation of sleep. Cyborg had already been to see him that day, he was the only one to visit. Starfire was busy helping Nightwing recover, even though Cyborg said he was already walking for the most part. Of course, Garfield couldn't blame the alien, he knew she mostly wanted an excuse to spend every waking minute with her love. The thought of her pampering Nightwing around every corner brought a gleeful glint in his eye. He tried his best to laugh, but was only rewarded with a feeling of glass in his chest.

Garfield shut his eyes hard as he internally screamed at the pain. It hurt so much so, that he didn't notice as the door slid open to reveal a short blue cloak, floating towards the chair by his bed. The room was deadly quiet as Raven sat away from him, pondering if she should make herself known. Her mind was flooded with emotion for the boy before her, laying helpless ahead of her. She wished so desperately that she could help, but his injuries were beyond her extent. He had truly mangled his very being to the point that it was a miracle he had survived. She was so glad he was at least alive.

Raven sat and stared at the mummy laying before her as her eyes welled up. She fought back her emotions as she continued to take in everything he had gone through. He had attempted to let himself die. For what? Because Raven was too hard on him? Because he messed up? He should know more than anyone that it wouldn't solve anything. Raven knew self sacrifice wasn't the only option after Trigon. But this case wasn't self sacrifice, it was as if he was eliminating himself from the equation all together. Raven began to feel anger for the shape-shifter before her. Though it wasn't out of hate, she was simply mad that he would consider himself part of the problem. As the feeling welled up, it was cooled as she saw a slight movement in his eyes. They opened.

Gafield stared as his chest began to rush with blood and his heart quickened. The only noise filling the room was the reminding beep of his heart monitor speeding faster. And as it reached an alarming speed, Raven gasped and rose towards the door.

"N-no... r-r... Raven..." A sandy voice scratched. She turned to look at her friend on the cot. "Don't... g-go..." Ravens foot faltered in her back step as she awed at him. Garfield forced himself to calm down in her presence. I wasn't enough to convince her as she reluctantly began stepping towards the door. That was when he lost control.

Garfield, through will coming from deep in his heart, began to sit up towards Raven. The bandages on his sides and back reddening at the breaking stitches holding his wounds shut. Raven froze at the sight, tears streaming down her face as he repeatedly chanted her name. Garfield ignored the pain and wouldn't allow himself any sign of it as he began to move at the edge of the bed. He placed his feet to the floor, and with a slow motion the man began to stand. But just as quickly as he stood, he fell, wires disconnecting from the machines and others pulling them down with him. Alarms blared in every direction as machines lost signals or were pushed off the charts. As Garfield continued to gaze on, his wrappings warmed with blood. His vision split with pain and began to darken.

Raven had collapsed to her knees. She felt so helpless right now that she couldn't believe what she saw. She had frozen to the core as shock filled her face. It was then that the room burst with the entrance of the other Titans. Cyborg stunted in disbelief at the sight before him, while Nightwing managed to find his way around his large friend. Never flinching, the dark leader of the Titans began frantically attempting to move the reddening mummy laying on the floor. "Help me, damnit!" Nightwing screamed at the others. Regaining his control, Cyborg ran to lift his friend onto his bed, flinching at the quickly wetting bandages all over the Changeling.

Hours seemed to pass as the two male Titans operated on their friend, Starfire grabbing the required equipment and Raven still unmoving from her place on the floor. Starfire was crying from the anger she was receiving from the others. Cursing their teammates, they operated furiously until the patient finally lay in clean wrappings back on his bunk. Cyborg didn't take another moment with his friend as he walked towards the empath. He grabbed Raven by her hood and dragged her into the hall, causing her to choke in surprise. Nightwing grabbed Starfire and attempted follow the two, only to have the door lock-down behind the pair before them.

Cyborg rose Raven to her feet and slammed her to the wall. "What the FUCK Raven! What did you do to him!" His fury filled the halls, echoing the questions. "Do you hate him so much that you would push him from his bed? What else did you do? Hit him? WHY?" Raven began to cry. The fact that her self-proclaimed older brother could accuse her such tore deep. She dropped her head and phased into the wall. Cyborg was shocked as the door behind him burst with a bright flash of green, knocking him to the ground. Nightwing ran forward and grabbed his out of line teammate by the neck.

"YOU FUCKING STUPID, STUBBORN ASS! RAVEN DIDN'T DO SHIT! WATCH THE CAMERA FEED!" Cyborgs face grew indifferent at his leader.

"What, do you expect me to believe he did this to HIMSELF? Are you kidding me?" Nightwing only glared in response, causing the metal man to pale. "He didn't, did he?" Cyborg managed to pull up his arm monitor and began the feed.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I'm really losing my drive recently do to some issues with sleeping. I'm trying my best to do more for you guys, but I really need some feedback if I'm going to continue. Need some help with my drive. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the latest chapter for you beautiful people. I'm sorry I'm having such a hard time recently writing these. I'm just dealing with my MDD, so things get a little hopeless sometimes when I write. It's hard for me to write with my unpredictable job and insomnia and depression and... well you get it.

Anyways, thank you all for your continued support. You guys really are the driving force behind these stories, and I will continue to my best ability as long as you all want it. Thanks again, and without further adieu, here is chapter 9. R&R

* * *

Glass shattering, wood splintering, and paper tearing filled the darkness as Ravens emotions ran rampant through her room. The darkness of her own little world kept them from leaving the confines of her dorm as she tossed and turned, in a desperate attempt to understand just what it was she felt. She felt pain. An emotional pain that tore into her very soul. Not only had she witnessed the very one she drove to reckless abandon attempt with all his will to keep her by his side, she didn't understand it. Why didn't he hate her like the others? The scene was scarred into her memory, him relentlessly crawling towards her in his painstaking state. Blood filled the bandages on his body, but he continued forward. For what? For her? Why? It didn't make sense, and she felt she couldn't ask forgiveness without his hatred.

Cyborg made it obvious what the others felt, she couldn't blame them for how she had made it seem. It only made sense that she hated him, no matter how untrue it was. She had treated him so poorly... so she hadn't even treated him as a person. She had treated him as an abused dog. Tears slipped down her face as she continued to beat herself mentally. The door slipped open and shut rapidly, for its control panel was shorted out, and behind the frantic door stood a very sorrowful Cyborg.

The large half-robot stood there, solemnly looking into the room as each glimpse the door provided revealed the chaos furthering. He stepped forward, jamming his foot in the door and finalizing the flooding of light into the destroyed room. The empath took no notice as she continued to wail on her bed, books and mirrors flying overhead. A book finally clunked against Cyborgs chest, sending a metal pang through the room. Raven, startled, flew from her bed to the floor in a defensive stance. It was in vain as she was tightly pulled into a strong hug, water trickling onto her head from above.

"I'm sorry..." Cyborg choked. "I'm so sorry Rae... I was wrong..."

He broke down above the girl, who now had regained control from her shock. She didn't know what else to do except hold him tighter. So she did. And as they stood, holding each other for comfort, the stream of sadness coming from his one human eye ceased. After a reluctant release, both made a move to talk and quieted for the other.

"Listen Rae-"

"Cyborg it's really-"

"I was wrong to accuse-"

"No big deal-"

"I'm-"

"Sorry."

And as both Titans had finished their apologies, their thoughts furthered to the acts of the Changeling.

...

The med bay room was eerily quiet as the lights dimmed for the night. Starfire was seated next to the Changeling as his light, but labored, breathing was the only motion observable. She hadn't been able to speak after the sheer terror she has witnessed earlier, the bloody mummy of her friend laying on the floor. All the while, her thoughts questioned; Why had he done it, going after Raven? There was no way he was in condition to do anything. She continued to stare at his heavy lidded eyes as the trembled beneath his slumber. The door slipped open to the hall as a dark figure with a single crutch hobbled in. Nightwing stood, almost like a lookout, at the end of his friends bunk. Eventually, the leader of the Titans looked at the late time of the clock, then dropped his head to look at his love. His eyes pleaded at hers. No words were needed spoken. Starfire nodded, placing a gentle hand on the Changelings, and gracefully stood towards the door.

The pair left from their friend, sullen and depressed. The halls were only filled with the heavy trodden boots of the heroes, the palatable gloom filling the hearts of all who can hear. Starfire followed the blue knight for what seemed an eternity. The halls began to extend beyond belief. Everything froze around their walk. But the spell filling the halls broke with the slow mumble of a beautiful voice. "I worry things will never be the same after all this."

Nightwing turned to stare at her stricken eyes, pools building in the sleepy folds of her face. "You're right. Things have changed for good with the Changelings actions." His eyes filled with hurt. "I honestly don't know what to do for him anymore." Nightwing slumped onto the wall. "I fear... I fear what will happen if he stays on the team." The man finally choked.

Starfire took a deep gasp. She suddenly felt she would drown. "But.. But... Friend Bea-... Friend Changeling doesn't have anything else." Her eyes released their burden of hot liquid. "He doesn't have anyone else." Starfires hand reached for her loves shoulder, only to have him roll away.

Nightwing shuddered as his back found the cold surface. "I know, Kori... I know." His mask was moist with tears. "I don't want to make him leave. I just think that maybe he doesn't have a place as a-" Starfires screaming alerted him to drop below a hard slap, only to be pinned with her other arm.

"HE WILL REMAIN IN OUR HOME!" She assaulted his ears. "I WILL NOT ABANDON MY B'FORGNA (brother) BECAUSE OF YOUR BEING OF THE SELFISH AND IRRESPONSIBLE, DICK!" Her breathing hitched. She realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry." She breathed as she released her leader. He only responded with a hug. She felt the wet of his mask as it pressed against her neck.

"It's not your fault." He spoke into her flesh. "I'm scared Kori. For the first time as the leader of my team... My family, don't know any option that won't hurt us all. I don't want him to leave, but he's a danger to himself as a Titan. I'm sorry, but I don't see any other option." The alien nodded, understanding. She realized what he meant, that the Changeling would only hurt himself and others further if he continued like he had. What will happen if he hurts someone again? Would he go this far again? Would he even need another reason to attempt his life again? He was too much of a risk.

"If this is truly the only option you see, love Richard, I only have one request." Her tone held little to no hope.

"What?"

"I don't want you to tell our friend of this until he is better."

"What-" Nightwing was shushed by an orange finger.

"He needs something to do the battle of gaining his strength for." She stared into his mask. Nightwing was puzzled, but finally caught her meaning when his gaze met hers.


End file.
